


君子不立于危墙之下

by Sauvignonblanc18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauvignonblanc18/pseuds/Sauvignonblanc18
Summary: 献给街霸和凤求凰的小柠檬，透明写手告诉你，我走肾又走心，咦嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻～（此文又名：一个帅逼把另一个帅逼干了个爽的故事。开车技术很烂，连落地喷都不会的那种，黄色我喜欢用大纲体写，因为没灵感的时候，我就开车，简单粗暴且不明觉厉。）喜欢干架但其实是沙雕君子的校霸信x奉行君子之交淡如水为宗旨的禁欲冷淡中文系教授白
Relationships: 王者荣耀信白 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	君子不立于危墙之下

**Author's Note:**

> 献给街霸和凤求凰的小柠檬，透明写手告诉你，我走肾又走心，咦嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻～
> 
> （此文又名：一个帅逼把另一个帅逼干了个爽的故事。开车技术很烂，连落地喷都不会的那种，黄色我喜欢用大纲体写，因为没灵感的时候，我就开车，简单粗暴且不明觉厉。）
> 
> 喜欢干架但其实是沙雕君子的校霸信x奉行君子之交淡如水为宗旨的禁欲冷淡中文系教授白

01

阶梯教室

数学系16级a班b班被学校翻了绿头牌，专门上了一堂中文系的公开课，探究索绪尔语言学，这名字一听就非常装逼，讲道理，这种课题，任谁看了都不会想来的好吗，可教室里座无虚席且雌性占大多数又是怎么一回事？

真実はいつも一つ （真相只有一个！）

主讲老师实在是太绝色，令人心驰神往、垂涎三尺。

李白，稷下学院公认的神颜教授，他今天穿起了一袭月白色的简易长衫，袖口和领口都刻着精致的金丝，衫尾随着他的动作摆动，显得十分轻盈。

俊靥白如凝脂，容色更是罕见的绝丽，修眉端鼻，一双细长的金红色双眸平静似湖水，淡漠中透着一股灵气，让他原本美的摄人心魄的容貌更添一股仙风道骨之气。

李白那头银白色的长发没有像往常一般披散在肩后，而是被一根暗蓝色的飘带轻轻挽住，银丝舞动，仿若能够吸嗅到他身上由内而外散出的清香，即使穿着不甚修身的衫褂，依旧掩盖不了他纤细的腰身和修长的四肢。

“李白真的贼几把漂亮，怪不得我们学校有那么多女的喜欢，我一男的都看硬了，你们敢信？”

声音来源于韩信小团体中的刘邦，他微张着口，隐约可见一大口唾液。

韩信冷冷瞄了一眼刘邦的下体，裆部果不其然撑起一小块，他抬起放在前排座位上的一条长腿狠狠的踹向了刘邦的腹部。

刘邦冷不丁的被偷袭，声音不自觉的变大。

“我操你马的狗逼韩信，老子鸡儿还在勃起，你他娘的往哪踢啊！”

粗鄙之言响彻在这间偌大的教室，几乎所有吃瓜群众都向他们投了看戏的目光，包括我们的人民教师李白。他的一双白玉似的手捻着一根粉笔，秀挺的眉浅蹙着，薄唇微抿，站在讲台上不言不语。

“报告老师～不是我。”

韩信一把抓住了李白的视线，迫不及待似地要跟他对话，然而语气却刻意懒散。

稷下风云人物韩信谁不认识？就凭那张帅的张扬的脸，谁不想春心一下以示尊重？

“知道了。”

李白的嗓音温润，听起来如沐春风，这倒是与他不食人间烟火的长相不大一样。他跟其他教授有所不同，从不喜欢对学生说教，给韩信留下的也就是那极其普通的三个字，神色和语气皆如同往常一样淡漠，仿佛刚刚的小插曲对他来说无足轻重。李白敛下双眸，阻绝了韩信带着些许占有欲的视线，转过身继续认真板书。

韩信翘着腿，恶狠狠地盯着那人的背影看，直到后槽牙盯得都有些酸溜溜，他阴沉着脸，左手揉搓着右手的人虎口，颇有些愤愤不平的意味。

这一天还没过去吧，他李白下了床就翻脸不认人？

操。

02

前夜

李白双颊坨红的趴在浴缸旁喘着大气，平日里的清雅贵气全然不见踪影，现下整个人浑身散发着勾人的淫糜之气，韩信手足无措的拿着淋浴，将冷水对准李白浇了过去，没过多久，他那件职业白色衬衫就被完全淋湿，姣好的身材若隐若现。

韩信口干舌燥，他用力抹了一把不小心溅在脸上的水，冷的他一阵激灵。

“我跟你说，你他妈别，卧槽？”

被情欲支配的李白不知道哪来的力气牢牢攀附住了韩信的大腿，精致出尘的脸隔着工装裤蹭着那段精瘦的肌肉。韩信心里已经不知道骂了多少回老母了，他艰难地腾出一只手将李白拉开，另一只手没端稳，淋浴头内喷射出来的水直扫李白侧脸。

李白神色迷离，仰起头不解地看向浇了自己一头水的韩信。

韩信见状呼吸一滞，亮黄色的浴霸下方李白的脸细腻跟煮熟的鸡蛋似的，白嫩的想让人上去咬一口，半湿不湿的银发悬在身侧，有几缕还贴在他如血般嫣红的薄唇旁，满脸写着诱惑。

韩信鬼使神差的替李白拂去了嘴角的发丝，语气故作镇定轻松道：“大教授，你可别勾引我啊。”

李白像是听不懂，下一秒急切地用嘴巴叼住韩信的手指，他咬的很重，像是不允许它们离开，韩信倒吸一口气，失笑道：“你属狗的吗？快放开。”

“唔......”

李白口腔内滚烫，烫的韩信忍不住屈曲手指，意料之中的触碰到李白柔软滑嫩的舌头，身中媚药的李白实力不容小觑，很快，他的舌头便缠上了韩信的手指，试图将自己的味道尽数染在了那几根漂亮的指尖，他沉醉似的舔舐，时不时还抬起眼睛观察韩信的表情。

特么，再这样下去是要出事的啊！

尚存一丝理智的韩信忠贞般地拔出自己的手指，他快速弓下身子拿起李白挂在脖子上的教师证，随后立马递到他跟前，试图用这块神圣的证件来唤醒欲望中的李白。

“看清楚了吗！你，李白，是稷下vip级别的教授！辛勤的园丁！人民的希望！你不能......”

话音未落，手上的教师牌就被李白扯下扔在了一边，留在他脖颈上的只剩下一根小幅度晃动的蓝色细带，韩信盯着那截白的晃眼的脖子偷偷的咽下几口唾沫，后来他又像是想到什么，立马从外套口袋里摸出手机。

“对，赶紧打110，不是，120。”

医生！救我狗命！

“0”还没按下去，韩信的手机就被一双白暂修长的手打进了浴缸，当他回头想斥责的时候，一股浓重的酒味快速贴进，紧接着，便有一双细滑的胳膊环住了他的脖颈，在他还未反应过来之前，一对薄唇牢牢地盖上了他的，滚烫的舌头带着那人特有的清香顺着唾液滑了进来，贪婪的攫取他口腔内的每一处气息。

这样的柔软的触感十分陌生，但诱惑力十足，此时的韩信已经完全呆滞，刚才誓死不放开的淋浴喷头早就在不远处疯狂的甩动身子，大片大片的冷水浇在了他的身上，正在努力拉回了他的仅有的正直。

不知道被李白占了多长时间便宜的韩信终于回过了神，他吓得一把推开李白，两人的唇当即分开，只留下一记清脆的吮吸声。李白没站稳，一下子坐上了背后放置洗浴用品的栏杆上，他双手撑在杆上，整个人软软懒懒地看着韩信，双唇艳红的不正常，水光潋滟，意示着刚刚两人不甚激烈的唇齿交缠。

韩信胡乱擦掉了嘴边残留的津液，眼神飘忽不定的偷瞄衬衫大开的李白，他胸前那两粒深红色的乳珠已经完全挺立，半遮不掩的，惹人心痒，细细望去竟还有几根银丝挂在上面，韩信屏住呼吸掰了两下手指关节，强迫自己不要想着去给他拨弄头发，再往下看去竟是比女生还要纤细的腰肢，看似不柔软，实则细腻的让人挪不开手。

韩信刚刚摸到过，他知道。

“怎么了？”

李白倾首，身体像是被浸在情欲中，火热感依旧在不断蔓延入侵，声音也不同往日，酥软入骨。他这样虚弱又魅惑的模样深深地撞进了韩信的眼眶，让他挪不开眼。

李白捕捉到韩信炽热的目光，微微勾起唇角，笑的跟个魅惑君王不早朝的妖姬一般，他低头拨开自己的衬衫，细的不盈一握的腰肢便彻底暴露在韩信眼下，但这还不是重点，李白解开自己西装裤上的扣子，缓缓拉下拉链，那一阵金属摩擦的声音虽然不大，却足够牵住韩信的思绪。

“你他妈别动了！”

韩信惊恐的大叫。

李白闻言停下了手中的动作，他以为韩信嫌弃自己，抬眼与之对视，满脸委屈。

“你想不要我。”

陈述句且带着一种炮灰N配才会有的受伤神情。

韩信急忙解释：“也不是，只不过我现在他妈硬的不行，如果你再脱下去，我肯定往死里弄你。”

起初李白还不懂，待他真正理解其中的意思后，笑意愈加深厚，像极了一只成功偷腥的猫。他双手向下探去，勾住了自己内裤边向外拉，随后又舔了舔那对逐渐干涸的双唇，半眯着金红色的凤眼笑着对韩信说。

“来，往死里弄我。”

我真他妈，

操了。

03

韩信眼红耳赤的攫住李白的下巴，另一只手撑着在李白的耳边，两个人额头抵着额头，看着眼下人媚态横生的模样，韩信忍不住咬牙切齿。

“你他妈怎么就那么骚呢？”

回应韩信的是李白讯疾的吻，他迫切的撬开韩信的牙关，勾住他的舌头一起缠绵，两人几乎都没有接吻经验，但凑在一起时又是那么的默契。韩信先是一愣，紧接着收回主导权，他用手扣住李白的后脑，强迫彼此吻的更深。

李白的唇非常清甜，感觉只要品尝过一次就会终身难忘。韩信揽过李白的细腰，一个翻转，两个人的位置颠倒。

韩信坐在杆上，李白则坐在韩信腿上。

“唔......”

韩信一直睁着眼睛观察着陷入情色的李白，听得他一声痛苦的呻吟，便立马放开。

“怎么了怎么了？”

李白喘着粗气，声音含糊不清：“磕到了。”

韩信定睛望去，果不其然被磕到了，此刻他柔嫩的红唇有一处不大不小的突起，韩信捧住李白的双颊，伸出舌头小心翼翼的舔了两下。

“确实肿了。”

紧接着又说：“我也肿了。”

韩信炙热无比的性器抵在李白的两瓣嫩臀下，他的双手游离在李白的肩胛处，三两下就剥去了湿透了的衬衣，手吻在李白微凸的脊背上，接触部分满是细滑，简直让韩信爱不释手。

他的手渐渐的往李白小腹方向落去，待他真切摸到属于李白最脆弱的一个部位的时候，一股邪念油然而生，韩信紧盯着眼前精致的锁骨，想也没想的凑上去狠狠嘬了两口，看到那上面出现印记后得意洋洋地跟李白炫耀，语气中还透着一股子狠劲。

“以前谁说老子是小人的？小人周而不比？”

这就要追溯到开学初期了，以韩信为首的新生与隔壁学校打群架的事情闹的沸沸扬扬，弄的满稷下人皆知，军训结束后，他被校方勒令在主席台上作检讨，堪比公开处刑，然而韩老板丝毫不在意，装模作样念完检讨书后悠哉悠哉的步下楼梯，哪知就这么一不小心的听到了凑在一起的教师领导小声应和批判自己的言论，让他印象最深的还是李白的那句话：小人周而不比。

不光骂了自己，还骂了自个兄弟，可以。

天生脾气暴躁的韩信气不打一出来，别在领口的微型麦还未解下，便怒吼一声，以致广播中声情并茂的演讲中突然间掺杂着一句愤怒不已的脏话。

“装你妈的逼呢，再给老子整这出文绉绉的玩意儿试试？”

自那次之后，整个稷下学院的人都知道，韩信非常厌恶李白，是的厌恶，他觉得李白无时无刻都在装逼，自诩清高的模样怎么看怎么讨厌，而现在那个他十分讨厌的人正坐在自己的大腿上，火热的阴茎贴着他的手掌承欢。

回忆起以前的破事，韩信又狠狠揉了两下手中硬的发涨的东西，惹得李白粗喘连连。

“怎么了大教授，说话啊？别光顾着浪叫啊。”

李白被这种隔靴搔痒的抚摸和语言“攻击”撩拨的不行，他瘫软在韩信身上，下巴搁在男生宽厚的肩膀上，小声呻吟。

“去床上......”

韩信眼底的戾气还未完全消散，就听到他继续调侃：“你知道我是谁吗你，就瞎几把嚷嚷要和我上床。”

“韩，信，我知道，你是韩信。”

李白磕磕绊绊的说完就将脸埋在韩信的颈窝，他的脸很烫，这种温度一直烫到韩信的心尖，韩信一怔，没有由来的心软，手下的动作也逐渐放得温柔，他侧过头蹭了蹭李白柔软的发丝，嘴里也没再叫嚣。

“我们，去床上......”

韩信沉默片刻后才哑着嗓子轻道：“嗯。”

04

“老师，你好湿啊。”

韩信声音不同于往日的狠戾清朗，取而代之的是低沉嘶哑，性感得可怕，他灵活的手指隔着内裤把玩着李白的肉身和后穴，很快便有湿濡的触感隔着布料传到他的指尖。

“唔......你，进来。”

韩信特意在床头留了一盏灯，方便观察这平时清冷禁欲的教授露出的更加淫乱的样子。

此刻李白靠坐在床头，急切的呼吸中带着浓烈到令人窒息的欲望，脸色绯红，一幅被手淫做软的姿态，他担心自己在韩信手中缴械投降，于是出声迫不及待的想要韩信身下巨物的填充，带自己坠入性爱的魔海。

韩信充耳不闻，他俯下身子，滚烫的唇瓣贴在李白的大腿内侧，一下又一下的亲吻腿根细肉，可偏偏就是不照顾那已然硬挺的阴茎，韩信的大掌也不闲着，上下抚摸着李白那一双又长又直的腿。

“你说你一男的，腿怎么长得这么色情？”

韩信挑眉调侃的问，谁知李白顺着他的调侃，抬起一条腿将脚搁置在韩信的肩上，另一条腿灵活的韩信的下半身探去。

“为了勾引你，你搞不搞？”

再忍下去，他韩信就不是人。

韩信神色一沉，站起身来在李白的面前褪去衣物，最后那条贴身内裤被解开时，映入眼帘的是一条昂扬狰狞的肉身，紧接着，他扣着李白的手腕猛的拉向自己，两人双双滚上的大床中央。

李白感受到臀部底下韩信的肉棒传来的更加真实的温度与硬度，身体更是软的不行，韩信一言不发地撕扯掉李白的内裤，没有布料的阻隔，两人的的肌肤亲密接触着，韩信抬高李白的腰身，扶着自己的坚硬抵在入口，将进不进。

“说好了，这是我的第一次，我现在要是进去了，你就得对我负责，听清楚了吗？老师。”

李白向前弓了弓身子，搂住韩信的脖颈，穴口进一步贴近韩信的阴茎，主动吃进了他的小半个龟头，他在用行到告诉韩信，他听清楚了。

接收到这一信号的韩信咬着牙缓缓地推动涨的发紫的肉身，插进那汁液早已泛滥的小穴，韩信轻轻前后耸动，这样缓慢又深表怜惜的动作让李白不觉得疼痛，反而有种不满足的酥麻。

“嗯……韩，信，你快点……”

李白漂亮的凤眼中噙着泪花，韩信与他交颈，自然听见了他那句话，心情说不出来的舒畅，他侧首贴在李白的耳边轻声道。

“老师，你夹的好紧啊。”

“嗯……只夹你......”

即使这是李白无意识的一句话，但在韩信这边却无比受用，他内心暗骂一声，身下用力向前一顶，李白立刻不可以自抑的呻吟。

韩信低喘着粗气，感受着自己棒身被李白的后穴紧紧吸附着，那种极致的快感当无法用言语来表达，李白肠壁收缩的回应刺激着韩信加重力度，经过几番抽插，韩信感受到前端貌似抵到了一块微凹的软肉，他舒服的同时好奇的向前狠狠撞了两下，李白整个人猛的一颤，原本将流不流的眼泪唰的一下飞落下来。

“别，啊，别撞那里。”

韩信不听，恶意又快速地抽动腰肢问：“哪里？嗯？说啊。”

李白咬着下唇，眼泪不自觉的淌了很多，惨兮兮地任由韩信在自己的G点横冲直撞，韩信力气很大，握在他腰侧的手力气也很大，在精神与肉体快感的堆积之下，李白实在忍受不住淫叫出声，声音也越来越大，韩信见状，将脸凑过去，舔吻着他艳红的嘴唇，将他的呻吟尽数吞在缠绵里，而身下的动作一点都未松懈，反而越操越勇，似有用不完的力气。

被韩信干了将近三十分钟后，李白尖叫的进入高潮，韩信及时的伸手抚弄住了那正在射精的阴茎，手掌中感受着它脉搏的跳动，他埋在后穴里的肉棒也更加猛烈的撞击那块敏感的软肉，双重的快感让李白险些招架不住，他含糊不清的喊道。

“别啊，韩，啊啊啊啊......”

韩信不顾李白的劝阻将他翻过身，让其跪趴在床上，由于过度高潮，李白发颤的双腿有些支撑不住，他将脸埋在枕头底下，感受身后韩信轻缓又温柔的抽插。

李白知道，韩信是在照顾余温后的自己，想到这里，他埋在柔软绒枕下的脸泛起了不属于情欲的潮红。

正在两人温存之际，搁置在床头公文包里面的手机响起来，原始音乐铃声勾起了韩信的邪欲，他从身后环抱起李白，就着插他的模样挪到一旁，取出李白的手机，屏幕上面的来电显示是诸葛老师。

“诸葛亮啊......”

韩信挺着腰，一浅一深的抽动阴茎，本就瘫软的李白被他这样后弄，瞬间没了阻止的力气，任凭青年接起了电话。

“你好啊，诸葛教授。”

听筒那边的人明显一愣。

“你是......”

韩信舔了舔李白蝴蝶骨笑着答：“我是韩信。”

诸葛亮对韩信有点印象，于是轻咳一声继续问：“原来是韩同学，请问李教授在吗？”

韩信的手指勾了勾李白半疲软的阴茎，小小的刺激差点让李白叫出声，他生怕诸葛亮听到，立马捂住了自己双唇，韩信眼底情绪更深，暗暗加大了接触面积。

“他啊……”

在被我操呢。

“嗯？”

“在的。”

“麻烦让他接一下电话好吗？”

“不行呢诸葛教授，李老师已经睡下了。”

“睡了？”

李白腾出一只手抓住韩信，侧过头，双目含着点点泪花对他使劲摇头，韩信靠过去吮掉了眼角的泪水继续对着手机说。

“嗯，我给他开了个房间，手机是我拿错了，等他明天醒来，我再通知他给您回电话行吗？”

“可以，麻烦你了，韩同学。”

韩信偏过李白的头，捏住他的下巴，伸出舌头撬开唇瓣，进入他的口腔，舔舐了两下，发出了低低的吮吸声，韩信压着嗓音对诸葛亮说。

“我还有事，先挂了。”

说完将手机扔到一旁，粗鲁的将李白束缚进自己怀里，急切地啃食他的甜蜜柔软，似要将他拆骨入腹。

“诸葛亮大晚上还要找你？老子帮你糊弄过去了，你要怎么补偿我？”

韩信埋在李白的锁骨间，用牙齿咬着那块凸起，随后舌头又向上滑，舔弄着他的喉结。

“让我内射。”

好不好？

05

李白踩着下课铃结束了这次演讲，同学们陆陆续续地走出教室，韩信直起身子，在小团体诧异的目光下迈着大步走向了在讲台上整理讲义的李白，他伸出修长的手指，用不大不小的力扣击桌面。

“大教授。”

李白眼皮不抬回道：“怎么？”

“我毕业论文你给指导指导？”

“我是文学院的老师，不指导数学系的论文。”

“这么小气？亏我还借你发带，诶，你知不知道。”

韩信环顾了一下四周，凑近李白，在他耳畔不远处落下一句话。

“看你绑着我的发带上课，我恨不得操死你。”

韩信说完秽语，李白收拾物件的手一顿，随后不着痕迹地敛去眼中的神情，继续用那种淡的要死语气回复道。

“洗干净后还给你。”

韩信嬉笑：“那你也洗干净给我？”

李白慢条斯理地将讲义收到布包里，做完一切后才抬眼与韩信对视，对着他虚虚点首。

“回见。”

说完，头也不回的走出教室，给韩信留下了一个坚定挺拔的背影。

韩信黑脸，手握拳狠狠砸向桌面，走到门口的学生听到这一声巨响频频回头，期间还夹杂了几句碎语。

-谁又惹了这尊大佛？

-看吧看吧，都说韩校草和李教授不合，你还不信。

-信哥生气的样子也好帅啊～

06

距离上次云雨之欢已过了两个月，期间李白主动还过发带，但那时韩信在气头上，没去亲自接见，活生生的把这次来之不易的见面给作没了。

说出来你们可能不信，做过一次爱的两个人连微信都没加上，韩信好面子也没主动找人弄李白的号。后来有了联校篮球赛，他没太多精力去猜李白，因而耽搁了不少时间。

李白拉起手刹将车停好，下车步向公寓，靠近楼层时，他看见了不远处有个抱着篮球的高挑的少年，他一身蓝白色的篮球服，手脚上皆套着护腕，黑色的发带绑在额上，露出了精致的眉眼，一头银发高高束在脑后，随着他动作来回晃动着，青春又洋气。

李白微鄂走上前问道：“韩信？”

韩信循声望来，看见李白后就小跑到跟前大声吐槽：“你家这什么破小区，蚊子一堆，咬死爸爸了！”

李白轻声嗯了一句：“蚊子确实不少。”

韩信见李白没了下文，桃花眼瞪得圆圆的，生气般的责备道：“你就没其他想说的？”

“你染了头发。”

韩信欣喜：“你发现了？好不好看？”

“嗯。”

韩信摸摸鼻尖道：“跟我媳妇儿一个发色。”

李白面无表情：“恭喜。”

韩信弹舌啧了一下：“你怎么半点反应都没有，你知不知道我这么长的头发染起来多费劲吗？将近一天的时间！我屁股都快废了！”

“辛苦，没什么事的话我先走了。”

韩信险些被气死：“我他妈在这蹲你半天，你却说你先走？你还是人吗李白！”

李白皱眉不悦：“不必浪费时间蹲我，下班时间不定，以后不要这样了。”

“李白你玩我是吧，当初睡我的时候怎么不见你这么冷淡？说好负责却又不负责，渣男说的就是你吧，我就想问问你是不是有病，我长这么帅，性格也无敌好，你凭什么不喜欢我？凭什么要我舔着脸来找你？凭什么我要为了你染一天头发，你知道我多喜欢我那头蓝毛，但有什么办法，我想让你注意我，可现在呢？说了几句话就对我敷衍了事，我告诉你，我是喜欢你我才没脾气！”

一向自诩定力好的李白在韩信说出这一长串的剖白后也不淡定了，他抿抿双唇一时间不知道该问些什么。

“你喜欢我？”

韩信双眼泛红：“我他妈不喜欢你能受这么多罪吗？我就是一傻逼！”

李白眉眼舒展，小声叹了一口气，伸出手拉住韩信的。

“知道了，会对你负责的。”

韩信甩开他做梦都想拉的手，傲娇的说：“这种没有感情的负责我！不！接！受！”

李白沉思一会，随后又伸手去牵起韩信，这一次他将他牢牢的握在手里。

“放心吧，不是没有感情的。”

韩信盯着李白的侧脸看了凉久，然后就发现那白玉似的脸上多了一抹粉色，开心的回握过去。

此等清风霁月的媳妇竟然会说情话，罢了罢了，怕他害臊就不直说叭！

“我能亲你一口吗？”

“不能。”

“那抱一抱总可以了吧！”

“也不能。”

“我想做爱。”

“......”

“去你家，偷偷摸摸的，总行了吧？”

算了，好不容易遇到你，不做君子也没关系。

—end—

07

李白自述

我早就看上韩信了，我对他有欲望，26年来我第一次梦遗，对象就是他，我想跟他做爱，我没有冲动。

我计划好了，酒吧偶遇，然后顺理成章上床，事实上，确实成功了，可没想到这个看似狠戾暴躁的大学生竟然是个不折不扣的君子。

起码比起我，他是。

我想被他用力填满，于是竭尽全力的勾引他，我做到了，他也插进来了，我们两个完完全全结合在一起，做到最后的时候，我险些被欲望的情海溺死。

不过，溺死也没什么不好的，第一次有人如此的珍惜爱护我，那场性爱我很快乐，身心皆是。

第二天，我借机要来了他的发带，暗蓝色的，上面还有金色的花纹，非常精致，我很喜欢，我游说他替我绑上，天知道我那时是有多么的激动，但我表现不出来，许是平时面瘫久了，到真正想要展露笑容好的时候就做不到。

算了，下次补偿。

后来，我替他上了一堂不太重要的公开课，课上，我满脑子都是以后怎样相处的计划，我怕我处理不好，他会溜掉。

然而，他真的溜掉了，整整一个月没来见我，甚至和一个叫做王昭君的女生传出了绯闻，我一时气急，竟去挑衅。

画着大浓妆，穿着暴露的裙子，戴着假发去那个女生的宿舍门口等她，当着她和她朋友的面点起了烟，一幅老手的姿态，我吐着烟圈对着站在最中间的银发姑娘冷声警告。

“离韩信远点，他是我的。”

我不在乎她们有没有察觉出来我是男人，我只知道我威慑的效果达到了。

再在后来，我回到了家，站在浴室里，脱去裙子和黑色假发，没有卸妆，镜中人很美，雌雄难辨的那种，我第一次庆幸自己生的这幅面孔，我想着，韩信会不会喜欢我女装扮相，思索间，我对着镜子自慰，我希望韩信能够看到我为他发情的模样。

我希望他能来肏我。

又是一个月过，韩信突然来找我，说他喜欢我，我当即发愣，掩盖住了内心的狂喜，我这么多努力没有白费，我藏着很多小秘密回应了他，他开心的像个孩子。

年轻人的喜乐总是那么无常？

不过最近我发现，我也变得格外肤浅。

因为韩信？

大概。

**Author's Note:**

> 尊是快落呀~


End file.
